


Super Wario Bros.: Special Smash At The North Pole

by GengarFan3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Memes, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: After Malleo and Ai Kizuna warn them about Weegee's plan to attack Santa Claus, Wario, Waluigi, the rest of their friends, and some of their fellow Smashers head to the North Pole to put an end to the evil meme's latest scheme. A two-part Christmas special of Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life At The Rebooted Smash.
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Part 1**

**DECEMBER 24th, 2018**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

~Snow (Super Mario World) from Super Mario Maker 2 starts to play~

The first snowfall of the season was occurring at the Smash Grounds in the early morning. Despite the skies still being completely dark, nearly everyone rushed outside with Christmas decorations. Most notably, Master Hand and Crazy Hand carried a recently harvested pine tree into the grounds and placed it between the gates and the Smasher's Palace.

"It's tree decorating time!" Crazy squealed while spazzing a bit. Many of the Smasher's Palace inhabitants surrounded the tree as soon as Crazy finished squealing, with Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Anna, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, Agent Four, Agent Three, and Zigzagoon being among them.

"Waa! Our favorite Christmas tradition! Well, aside from the gift getting, the food eating, and the consumption of popcorn while watching last minute Christmas shoppers trying to maul each other at the mall," Wario said.

"My favorite Christmas tradition is leaving loaves of bread to get buried in the snow before placing a top hat on them to bring them to life," Falco replied as he hung a tiny Arwing ornament on the tree.

"Wait a minute..." Agent Four muttered. "Hanging ornaments on trees? Giving others gifts? SUMMONING RITUALS OF OTHERWORLDLY BEASTS?! This is almost exactly like Squidmas! Your Christmas is just a bootleg version of Christmas!"

"Four, we already talked about this. Christmas is only a holiday that's only coincidentally like Christmas, and if anything, Squidmas is the ripoff since Christmas came first," the orange-tentacled Agent Three responded.

"Oh yeah! Wait... but if we're in this world, Father Squidmas probably isn't going to come and give us gifts!"

"Don't worry, young pal of ours!" Crazy said as the nearby King Dedede stared down at a microphone partially buried in the snow. "Santa Claus surely knows you're here by now, and he'll give you so many gifts like he does with everyone else!"

~Snow (Super Mario World) stops~

"What?!" a certain voice far off in a lone pine tree shouted, barely managing to avoid being heard by the Smashers.

~Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

And said voice was none other than Weegee's. The evil meme sat at the very top of the lonely pine tree, with Wily right below him, and wearing a pair of headphones so he could hear what the buried microphone could pick up.

"What?" Wily uttered.

"I'll tell you what! Those lunatics just said that some person called Santa Claus gives out presents, even to idiots who've barely even lived in this world for a few weeks! That means that bitch actually didn't give Malleo so much as a single gift for two years now!" Weegee angrily answered.

"Weegee... that Santa guy doesn't actually exist. He's just a myth, just like... uh..."

"Like what?"

~Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion) stops~

"Um... actually, considering just how many things that were considered mythical like ghosts and witches and McDonald's back in my world turned out to be real in this one... there probably is a Santa here. Huh. Never thought about that."

"Whatever. This Santa guy's going to go down for neglecting Malleo like that."

"Hey guys, watch me throw this wreath and have it go around the top of that pine tree off in the distance," Wario said to Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy before tossing the wreath. The leafy decoration managed to zoom all the way over to the pine tree, but only smacked Weegee in the face and landed on his nose.

"... Of course that happens. Of course..." Weegee groaned.

"So... should we head back to the castle and get ready for what you've got planned for Santa?" Wily questioned.

"Yes. Let's go."

**One Hour Later...**

~Battle Fanfare from Paper Mario starts to play~

"Yeah yeah yeah! Multiplayer in Sonic Adventure 2 with my good friend Ai Kizuna!" Malleo cheered, the two of them in Malleo's room back at Weegee's Castle.

"Yeah! Sonic Adventure 2 multiplayer for the second time today and the sixty-ninth time since Halloween!" Kizuna added.

~Battle Fanfare stops~

"Oh yeah... it is," Malleo muttered. "Dang... you know, this is fun and all, but... we've done this so much for so long. I wish we had something else to do today. Like... like celebrate a holiday! If only there was one today or tomorrow or both..."

~Determination from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones starts to play~

Suddenly, loud noises started coming from the hallways. Malleo and Ai peeked out to find many of Weegee's enslaved Goomba minions and Wily marching through.

"Hey Wily. What'cha doing?" Malleo asked.

"Uh... Weegee and the rest of us are just going to find some guy called Santa, that's all," the mad scientist nervously answered before quickly marching away.

~Determination stops~

"Oh good, I thought Weegee was up to something," Malleo stated.

"Hang on a sec," Kizuna replied. She wandered off for just a few seconds before coming right back to Malleo just as Wily and the Goombas left their sight. "Just did some sleuthing and no, he's going to beat up Santa, not just find him."

"God fucking damn it Weegee! Why must you be so mean?!"

"Malleo, who taught you those swear words?!"

"Well, Weegee accidentally taught me, but you were the one who made it seem like it's OK to actually say them over the years."

"Oh... God fucking damn it me! Why must you be so stupid?!"

"By the way, what's this god we keep mentioning?" Malleo asked before the two started racing away from Malleo's room.

"I wish I knew," Ai responded.

**XxXx**

~Sleigh-Ride by David Snell starts to play~

The large pine tree in the middle of the Smash Grounds had been mostly decorated. Only the star at the peak of the tree remained, but Wario and Waluigi were able to fly up to the top in the Wario Car... to place King K. Rool on there instead of a star.

"What's the meaning of this?!" K. Rool questioned.

"Wario, Waluigi! You were supposed to put the plastic star on there, not an all-star fighter like K. Rool!" Master Hand shouted from the ground.

"Blame Crazy Hand, he's the one who told them to put an all-star up there," Duck Hunt Dog pointed out.

"Or you could just blame all three of them for their stupidity," Lucario said before sipping some hot chocolate. Wario and Waluigi came back down with K. Rool in tow and nearly ran poor Lucario over. Master Hand then flew up and placed the shinning star on, which somehow resulted in the rest of the lights on the tree turning on. Nearly everyone cheered, raising their chilly arms in the air.

"You know... I just thought of something..." Crazy began while Wario, Waluigi, and K. Rool stepped out of the Wario Car.

"Don't tell us about your stupid thoughts," Lucario grumbled.

"What does the "Christ" in Christmas mean anyways?" the insane hand finished.

"That's actually a good question that even I don't know the answer to," Master Hand replied.

"You don't?!" Agent Four exclaimed.

"Of course he doesn't. Does he look like an encyclopedia to you?" Lucario rhetorically asked.

"I mean, considering he has so much info on literally every Sma-" Anna tried to say.

"Er, uh, that's the thing, Santa just showed up one day and started dishing out presents to us the next without explaining anything," Master Hand nervously uttered.

"So Santa's probably the only one who knows..." Wario whispered.

"Then we gotta go see Santa to find out what it means!" Waluigi stated.

"Oooh, c'mon bro! Let's go see Santa right now!" Crazy begged, resulting in many of the younger Smashers and Agent Four getting stupidly excited.

"No! We can't just ditch the grounds just for some silly yet still interesting question!" Master Hand argued. "We'd only ever go to the North Pole in case there was an-"

~Sleigh-Ride stops~

"GUYS WEEGEE'S GONNA BEAT UP SOME GUY NAMED SANTA!" Malleo screamed as he and Kizuna showed up in Malleo's "Swag" Mobile.

"... emergency," Master Hand quietly muttered.

"WOOHOO! We're going to the North Pole, boys and girls and inanimate objects!" Crazy squealed with absolute joy. Many of the other inhabitants of the palace cheered as well, especially the younger ones. "We're going to learn about what the "Christ" in Christmas means!"

"We're going to learn what "leaks" about Santa from the Internet are fake and which ones are legit!" Falco happily commented.

"We're going to learn the true meaning of Christmas that Wario and Waluigi can't seem to learn!" Crazy added.

"Wait," Waluigi started, now wearing an elf hat.

"What?" Wario finished, wearing a Santa hat.

"Everyone please calm down. Not all of us are going on this mission," Master Hand said. "Now, who should we send to aid San-"

"Wario, put me down this instant!" Lucario demanded before the yellow nimrod chucked him in Master Hand's giant bus. Crazy joined in and tossed Agent Three and Agent Four in too. Wario, Waluigi, and Crazy just kept throwing people in, including Ridley, Snake, Toad, Sonic, Dark Pit, King Dedede, and numerous others. Duck Hunt Dog, Lucina, Meta Knight, Ariados, and Shadow snuck onto the bus right before the throwing ended.

"Ugh... well, I suppose that's not an awful group to send to the North Pole. Just be careful up there," Master Hand warned.

"Waa, we'll make sure they're careful," Wario claimed.

"They're not the ones who need to be careful." Wario and Waluigi and company however didn't care for Master Hand's last remark. Wario leaped into the driver's seat of the Wario Car, Waluigi took the front passenger seat, and Falco, Anna, and Zigzagoon took the back.

"I'll drive the bus!" Crazy squeaked.

"NO ARCEUS NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Lucario shrieked.

"Relax Lucario, Crazy's actually a decent driver in the air. Outside of a severe case of airsickness, you'll be fine," Master Hand said.

"Gah... Joy to the world, joy to me, suffering is my destiny," Lucario mockingly sang.

"Was that supposed to be a Christmas song reference, because I don't get it at all," Duck Hunt Dog replied.

"Yay! Another thing to ask Santa!" Crazy squealed with a spaz.

"Hey guys," Bowser said to Wario and Waluigi. "You guys look like you could use some Christmas decorations on your car, so I got you some red and green ones to strap onto the hood." The Koopa king then lifted up both of the squirming Mario Bros. over his head to show to the Wario Bros. and Anna.

"Eh, we appreciate the thought, but those are the ugliest decorations we've ever seen," Wario said back.

"Yeah, sorry buddy," Waluigi added.

"Understandable, have a nice day," Bowser stated. He threw Mario and Luigi away from the car and towards the Christmas tree, which Mario just flew over. Luigi however collided right to the star on the top with his nose. Luigi's nose deflated to nothing but a wrinkling mess before the green plumber fell back down.

"Are you ready for takeoff kids?!" Crazy eagerly asked, spazzing like mad.

"No, now let me off," Lucario demanded.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, fucker," Kizuna claimed.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Wario, Waluigi, Falco, and Malleo squealed.

"Oh wow, I actually heard you. Cool," Crazy calmly pointed out. Wario started up the Wario Car, forcing the car's wings to pop out before the vehicle took off... by spinning directly upward. Likewise, the "Swag" Mobile popped out airplane engines and spun upwards before the bus just spun up without any wings or shit like that. "Say, which way is north anyways?"

"I dunno, just keep spinning until we fly out into space and find the North Pole from there or something," Wario suggested. Lucario screeched at that suggestion for those below to hear until the three vehicles spun out of sight.

**Two Hours Later...**

~Rocket Manatee from SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature From The Krusty Krab starts to play~

Fake Crash, two Murkrow, and the Joker were dancing, the former three doing Fake Crash's godly dance in particular, on a cloud high above the ground as snow fell from clouds above them.

~Rocket Manatee stops~

But unfortunately for the Joker, after Master Hand's bus and the "Swag" Mobile zoomed by, the Wario Car slammed into him, knocking him off the cloud and down to his demise.

"Woah!" Crash Bandicoot, who somehow managed to get in Master Hand's bus after it had took off, exclaimed.

"Sorrynotsorry!" Wario quickly said right as the three flying vehicles lined up alongside each other.

"Hey guys, I just realized we never talked about what we want for Christmas!" Crazy pointed out as he rolled down the window next to him.

"Waa, that's true! I want what I wish for every year yet never get!" the yellow dimwit replied.

"Even more gold?" Anna asked.

"More memes?" Falco wondered.

"For Mario and Luigi to d-" Agent Four tried to say before Wario started talking again.

"Yep, a new Wario Land game with Waluigi as a second playable character."

"And I just want an actual time in the spotlight and not just some sort of "consolation prize"," Waluigi added,

"I want toast to be eradicated from the face of the earth," Falco stated. "What do you want, Crazy?"

"I want more SpongeBob merch! Oh, and more time with all of my buddies!"

"I wish for the chance to finally date someone!" Agent Four stated, causing Agent Three to frown a little.

"What I want for Christmas is for Santa to come here right now and silence you all for at least the rest of this trip," Lucario groaned.

"The only thing I want for this damn holiday is for all of you dumbasses to realize that Santa isn't real!" Dark Pit growled from the seat in front of Agent Three and Agent Four.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pichu cried.

"LIES! LIES! LIES!" Berkut, who also managed to sneak onto the bus during its flight, cried out.

"The hitchhiker's right, you're a big liar, Dork Pot!" Falco yelled.

"Well, at least Father Squidmas is real!" Agent Four claimed.

"Father Dickmas isn't real either!" the edgelord stated.

"AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY KIND HAS BEEN LIED TO FOR REAL THIS TIME!" the blue boy Inkling cried before banging his head on Dark Pit's seat.

"Stupid brat," Dark Pit whined.

"DARK PIT! You edgy little cretin! How dare you make innocent children cry like that?!" Lucario roared, pointing to the young ones and Agent Four crying.

"And come up with a blatant lie that we can prove wrong," Shadow replied.

"Yeah, Master Hand's met with Santa several times! I was never there with him when they met, and he mostly met Santa in the mall, but it counts!" Crazy added.

"Uh-huh, sure. That's totally not something only a dumbass like all these shitty, worthless brats on here would believe," the edgy angel replied. He laid down on his seat, closed his eyes, and plugged in his earplugs. As soon as Dark Pit disconnected himself from the rest of reality, Lucario loomed over the edgy angel's seat and started charging up and Aura Sphere with one hand.

"Waa, Lucario, you probably shouldn't do something like that on the bus," Waluigi warned.

"Um... you're... actually right," Lucario muttered, sitting back down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to land!" Crazy suddenly yelled. "Mostly because we're almost out of gas."

"Oh no," Duck Hunt Dog uttered before the bus dove nearly straight down. Nearly everyone screamed screams of fear, sans Crazy, who screamed screams of joy. The Wario Car and the "Swag" Mobile dived down after the bus.

"Look! Falling vehicles!" one of the Murkrow said from all the way back on their cloud.

"DIVEBOMB AFTER THEM! SAVE THEM!" the other Murkrow commanded.

... Meanwhile, on the snow-covered ground below was just Sans in a Santa outfit. He was just standing there, staring at the "screen"... even as Master Hand's bus slowly and safely landed... even as the Wario Car and the "Swag" Mobile safely yet loudly crashed. But as soon as the two Murkrow dived into the snow, Sans turned around to face them.

"Alright everyone, please get out of the bus for a second," Crazy ordered.

"Why?" Lucina asked.

"You'll know after you get off the bus," the insane hand replied. Everyone begrudgingly got out of Master Hand's bus, finding Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Anna, Zigzagoon, Malleo, and Ai right next to the bus. Mostly everyone got out just fine, but Ridley passed out and fell down as soon as he stepped into the cold air.

"Wimp," Waluigi said. Dark Pit was the last one to get off the bus, but as soon as he did, Lucario finally threw his charged Aura Sphere at the edgelord, sending him flying a decent distance away from the bus.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Dark Pit shouted before Wario, Waluigi, Lucario, Falco, Malleo, and Ai rushed over and started stomping on him.

"Stupid brat," Shadow muttered.

"... That's it? That's what we got off the bus in the middle of arctic weather for?" Duck Hunt Dog wondered.

"Well, that and the fact that we're almost at the North Pole anyways," Crazy answered while pulling out a compass...

~You Spin Me Round by Dead Or Alive starts one minute and one second in~

... that had its needle spinning around constantly.

~You Spin Me Round stops~

"See? The compass is spinning faster than Sonic could ever go. That means we're already at the North Pole, so we just need to look for Santa's workshop!" Crazy then realized that Duck Hunt Dog got really dizzy from watching the compass, waddling towards the beaten up Dark Pit before collapsing on top of him.

"It's either that, or we somehow ended up in that place called Canada," Malleo claimed.

~Astronauts March by Sam Spence starts to play~

"But let's stop wasting time and look for Santa!" the meme demanded.

"Waa! Yeah!" Wario cried out.

"Waa! Also yeah!" Waluigi excitedly added.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's all yeah!" Malleo cheered.

"Yeah!" Crazy squealed with a short spaz.

"Well, you guys did help me for once so... yeah, I guess," Lucario said in an unenthusiastic tone.

~Astronauts March stops~

... And nearly everyone else just groaned while wandering away.

**XxXx**

~Athletic from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island starts to play~

Wario, Waluigi, and Anna were at the top of a snowy peak that overlooked most of the North Pole. While Anna kept glaring through the falling snow for Santa's workshop, Wario and Waluigi were rubbing their chins... until they came up with a wonderful, yet awful idea.

"WAA!" the two brothers roared. The snow beneath them quickly moved down the mountain, dragging all three of them down with it. The trio fell past numerous pine trees, the Ice Climbers, a frozen Uka Uka, several Snow Golems, and GengarFan3, who got crushed by a giant rock covered in snow, before they finally made it safely at the bottom of the mountain. The trio shrugged before leaving the giant snow pile behind. As soon as they got out of sight however, two of Weegee's Goomba slaves poked out of the same snow pile, followed by Weegee himself.

**XxXx**

King Dedede was marching on his own through the snow until he suddenly heard a rumbling noise. Right as he turned around, Wario tackled him into the snowy ground.

"WAA! GUYS, I FOUND SANT... aaaaaa..." Wario uttered, realizing his mistake as Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, and Anna arrived. Dedede just sighed before pushing Wario off and smacking him away with his hammer. Waluigi and company chased after Wario, and Dedede marched forward again.

**XxXx**

Wily was in a cave while floating around in his Wily Capsule. Eventually he found a small group of Delibird gathered around a gold statue of Santa, bowing down to it. Even though Wily said absolutely nothing, the Delibird still instantly got up and faced him.

"Why hello there, puny pe-" Wily tried to say before one Delibird used the move Present, lightly tossing out a wrapped present to the evil scientist. "Oh, why thank you! And to think I was about to annihilate y-"

~Athletic stops~

Once the present ever so lightly touched the Wily Capsule, it exploded, sending a roasted and screaming Wily and the burning remains of the Wily Capsule out of the cave.

~The Final Battle: After The Transformation from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts to play~

The Delibird T-Posed their way out of the cave, with the Delibird that attacked Wily leading the way. They soon stopped moving yet kept T-Posing. The leader Delibird glanced up into the cloudy sky before a dark blue aura surrounded her. She glanced back at her troop, and they began to T-Pose onward again.

**XxXx**

~The Final Battle: After The Transformation stops as Athletic starts again~

GengarFan3 had already been revived and was sitting in the middle of the snowy winter wonder-wasteland, creating a meme on a laptop. Said meme had a picture of Ho-Oh wearing a Santa hat, with the words "When you're writing Christmas stuff in the middle of October and you make a weird ass meme about your situation" above the Ho-Oh and the words "HO-HO-OH WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE" under it.

... And then Ho-Oh itself crashed right into GengarFan3 while using the move Sacred Fire, turning him into mere ash. Meanwhile, Lugia just watched from afar.

"Still more attention than we'll officially get on our twentieth anniversary," Lugia rightfully complained. Lugia then turned and faced the "screen" with a fake smile.

**XxXx**

~Athletic stops again~

Wario and Waluigi were staring off at the same mountain they fell down earlier yet otherwise doing absolutely nothing, with sad glimmers in their eyes. Meanwhile, Dark Pit was just sitting in front of them, doing even more of nothing than the Wario Bros. were.

"It's been hours... yet we haven't found him," Wario sadly said.

"And that's because he's not fucking real, dumbass wastes of space," Dark Pit cursed, still facing away from them.

"YOU SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS EDGY MOUTH PUNK OR ELSE!" the yellow moron ordered.

"OR ELSE WE'LL GLUE YOUR STUPID MOUTH SHUT ONCE WE GO HOME!" the purple moron added.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever, you stupid brats."

"Waa..." Waluigi whimpered.

"Yeah... waa..." Wario started bawling frozen tears that rapidly piled up around his feet and even all the way to Dark Pit. Waluigi patted Wario on the back, holding back his own tears. A deflated Crazy crawled up alongside them, followed by Zigzagoon pulling Falco, who was frozen in a rectangle of ice, which was in a sleigh along with Anna, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, and Lucina, and Agents Three and Four, the latter also bawling frozen tears.

_"Fucking kill me,"_ Dark Pit thought to himself, the frozen tears surrounding him. He finally glanced up and looked around a bit, finding that beside those behind him, no one else was around.

... Or so he thought. A humanoid being stood a small distance from the group, staring at the Santa hat Wario wore, the elf hat Waluigi wore, the pointy shoes both of the bros. wore, and their pointy ears. It then started stepping forward through the deep snow. No one could hear its loud footsteps as it approached thanks to Wario and Agent Four's crying, even when it was right behind them.

And then it finally spoke.

~Jingle Bells by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield starts to play~

"Ho-ho-ho! Looks like one of you elves stole my spare hat ag-" the being said, grabbing Wario and turning him around. "Oh-oh-oh! You're not one of my elves!"

"SANTA!" Wario excitedly said, staring at the jolly old man.

"And suddenly the dumbass goes delusional and imagines Santa's right be-" Dark Pit groaned, turning to face Wario. "SWEET JESUS FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK SANTA'S REAL!"

"Ho-ho-hold up, what's a Jesus?" Santa asked, with Dark Pit and Wario's answer only being shrugs. Suddenly, Santa got swarmed by nearly everyone who showed up to stop Weegee's plan.

"SANTA!" a re-inflated Crazy squeaked. He tried to hug Santa the only way a single hand could, but Lucario knocked him to the side.

"Back off, Crazy! You'd hurt the poor old man!" the Aura Pokémon claimed before hugging Santa as tight as he could, forcing Santa to drop Wario. "BLESS YOU SANTA! You're such a blessed soul who deserves better than this world!"

"He deserves better than to be squeezed to death, flea bag bub," Wario snarled.

"Ho-ho-ho! Oh, it's alright Wario. I can barely feel him!"

"It's nice to meet you again, Santa," Shadow said.

"Shadow! It's been too long!" Santa greeted the hedgehog while Lucario let go. "How's my old friend doing?"

"You should ask how Ridley's doing instead," Snake said, dragging Ridley towards the group with help from DHD and King K. Rool.

"Ho-ho-no! This is terrible!" Santa cried out.

"No, it's an extremely good thing," Samus replied.

"At least we're right next to my workshop!"

~Jingle Bells stops~

Santa pulled out a remote control with a single red button on it and pressed it. Santa's entire workshop suddenly appeared right behind the jolly fellow, brightening up the whole area with all its bright Christmas lights. While nearly everyone marched forward, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, and K. Rool glanced back at Master Hand's bus, then at Santa's workshop, then back at the bus again. Both of them groaned before dragging Ridley ahead.

**Five Minutes Later...**

~Route 216 (Daytime) from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts to play~

Ridley was already conscious again, drinking hot chocolate, sitting next to a heater, and wrapped up in a Hello Kitty blanket inside of Santa's workshop, staring through the window to see one of Weegee's Goomba goons frozen in a case of ice. Meanwhile, not too far away from him were the rest of the large group and Santa, all of them staring at a bunch of Jack-In-The-Boxes being made on conveyor belts right before their eyes.

"Alright, I suppose we should move on with the tour," Santa said. Nearly everyone stepped away from the conveyor belts, but Crazy stayed behind.

"Wait! I just realized something really important that I can't believe no one else mentioned!" the insane hand exclaimed, only for no one to even hear him. "... Falco vanished!" Suddenly, the conveyor belts stopped, with one closed Jack-In-The-Box ending up by Crazy. Said box opened up, and Falco's head poked out of it.

"This feels strangely nostalgic for some reason," the space pilot stated. In the mean time, Santa and the large gang stopped by a window.

"So, how are the reindeer doing after pulling your sleigh for all these years? Have they gotten tired of it?" Anna inquired.

"Ho-ho-oh yes they have! Heck, they stopped pulling my sleigh years ago! Partly because they just wanted to do other things, but mostly because my sleigh runs on magic and mostly solar power now."

"So what are they doing now?" Lucario wondered.

"Take a look for yourself!" Santa said. Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, and Agent Four glanced out the window for only brief second, for Lucario excitedly pushed them all aside. Right outside the window were Santa's reindeer, and all of them wore futuristic armor powered by magic. Comet's armor revealed its secret rocket launcher before it fired a rocket right towards a metal statue of Jack Frost. The resulting explosion turned the statue into nothing but ash, which the ever amazing janitor Eario sweeped up in the blink of an eye. Blitzen on the other hand had his armor completely surround his body as he glared at a large cube of metal. Once the armor fully covered him, Blitzen charged right through the cube, cleaving it into two pieces that Eario also cleaned up.

~Route 216 (Daytime) stops~

But as soon as Donner looked up into the sky, he started panicking, and so did the other reindeer, all of them flying around as though they were Gmod ragdolls.

"Oh cool! Most of us panic like that too when something bad happens! Especially when this meanie called Weegee shows up!" Pichu commented. Once Pichu mentioned Weegee, Anna, Duck Hunt Dog, Snake, Lucina, Meta Knight, and Shadow's eyes shrunk the ever tiniest bit, remembering why they even came to the North Pole.

"I just realized something else!" Crazy screamed, rolling on over alongside a freed Falco. "We didn't ask Santa what the "Christ" in Christmas means!"

"I just came up with the name before the first ever Christmas to be honest. It means nothing," Santa answered.

"More importantly, we forgot about Wee-" Anna tried to say... before an explosion occurred right outside the window where the crew were standing. Everyone else managed to avoid the blast, but Malleo and Ai got sent flying away because of it.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Malleo squealed as the two flew out of the workshop.

"Malleo, how can you be having fun flying to what might be our death?!" Kizuna questioned while Malleo kept squealing. In fact, Malleo kept squealing until the two finally landed head-first into the snow next to Master Hand's bus, the Wario Car, the "Swag" Mobile, and the two Murkrow that were still stuck in the snow.

"... gee. We forgot about Weegee," Malleo muttered.

"Oh," Kizuna uttered.

~Tension from Super Mario Galaxy starts to play~

Santa raced out of his workshop and glanced at the sky, finding the very thing that scared the reindeer and caused the explosion. It was a giant, metal ship designed to look exactly like Malleo, except with windows for eyes.

"So, you're the fucker called Santa," Weegee snarled, teleporting right in front of the old man.

"And you're a destructive maniac," Santa snarled back.

"I'm destructive, but I'm no maniac. Now you listen here, fat oaf, because we need to have a talk."

"Hmph. Maybe if you didn't just try to kill my reindeer and if I didn't have guests, then maybe I'd bother talking to you."

"Your guests don't matter. For all I care, they can either leave or d-"

~Tension stops~

Suddenly, everyone else in the workshop slid on out and stopped right behind Santa.

"Waa," Wario and Waluigi waa'd.

"... I should've known you idiots would show up. Because of course you would," Weegee groaned.

~Tense Competition! from Pokémon: Fire Red/ Leaf Green starts to play~

"But we've come more than prepared for you all!" the evil meme finished. Dr. Wily leaped out of the flying Malleo ship in his Wily Machine 7, followed by Natsuki, Chibi Natsuki, Fortran, many of Wily's Robot Masters, Weegee's Goomba slaves, and large squadrons of Plankton's Fodder, Ham-mer, and Monsoon robots. "And you'd all best prepared to be annihilated, once and for all!"

"Fat chance, bitch. I'm going to deck the halls back at the palace with your heads," Dark Pit claimed.

"Oh wowzers, that one's actually far edgier than Weegee," Fortran muttered, earning a deadpan glance from his grandson. Nearly everyone on Santa's side got into a battle stance...

~Tense Competition! stops~

But Santa himself just stood there, angrily glaring at the army in front of him, the chilling arctic winds and his enemies glares doing nothing to phase him.

_"Good grief... looks like I'll have to chill these foolish maniacs to the bone,"_ Santa thought to himself as Sans, still wearing his Santa outfit, chuckled behind the holly jolly fellow.

~Roundabout by Yes starts forty four seconds in~

Suddenly, the entire world was frozen in place and turned sepia, with an arrow with the words "To Be Continued" appearing in the corner of the "screen".


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Santa kept glaring at Weegee and his army, his white beard flowing through the harsh winds, and all of those who came to aid Santa right behind his back. However, he finally took a step toward the opposing army, catching Weegee's attention.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away like the coward you are, you're coming right to me?" Weegee evilly taunted.

"I can't give you the horrible holiday you deserve without getting closer," Santa huffed.

"Oh-ho!" Hector exclaimed, popping his head from the snow by the still stuck Malleo, Ai Kizuna, and two Murkrow.

"Then come as close as you li-"

~Dark Colosseum from Pokkén Tournament starts to play~

Suddenly, Santa flew forward at ridiculous speed, striking Weegee with a powerful punch to send him flying off in the distance in the blink of an eye. Before any of Weegee's cohorts could do anything in retaliation, Santa flew off after his new enemy.

"CHARGE!" Wario and Waluigi shouted. Wario led the charge, Shoulder Bashing his way though Weegee's army and after the evil meme himself. Speaking of Weegee, he managed to teleport back down the snowy ground during his uncontrollable flight. Santa tried to land another powerful punch, only for Weegee to teleport off to the side at the last second. However, Weegee couldn't dodge Wario's Shoulder Bash that came a moment later, knocking him back again. Santa turned around and flew back at the meme, and Wario kept charging ahead, both of them planning to squish Weegee together. Weegee managed to teleport out of danger again though, causing the two to crash into each other. The evil meme reappeared in front of Wario with the replica of his head and had it fire a laser beam, sending Wario flying back to where the rest of the two armies were fighting.

"I'll deal with you later, old pest of mine. I've got another fish to fr-" Weegee muttered before Santa tried to punch him again. Weegee blocked it with his own punch, and soon enough the two constantly attacked each other with kicks and punches, only for them to be blocked by the other's kicks and punches.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Wario yelled before landing on top of one of Weegee's Goomba goons. Waluigi rushed up to his brother before Air Man landed in front of them.

"Ah-ha! So we meet again, Wario! More than two years after our first battle, our fates finally cross again!" Air Man exclaimed. "And this time... this time, you will finally fa-" Waluigi then chucked a wreath into Air Man's propeller, resulting in the same painful experience Mega Man brought onto him two times prior.

"C'mon, we both know how to beat you now, stupid loser," Waluigi stated. That's when the Wily Machine 7 landed behind the dumbass duo, shaking the frosty earth.

"But can you beat my grand Wily Machine?!" Wily cackled within the Wily Machine 7. The giant machine fired one of the Wily Machine 7 Miniatures out towards the brothers.

"CONSUME ALL," the little robot said before Waluigi sent it right back with his tennis racket. However, right before it could crash into the legit Wily Machine 7, Fortran leaped in, encased in his ball-shield thing of coins and deflected it right back. The two kept sending the small robot back and forth while slowly approaching each other, quickly wearing it down.

... All while Wario and Wily just watched.

... At least until Wario bit onto one of the Wily Machine 7's legs. Wily screamed just as Waluigi knocked the WM7 Miniature away from the four and onto the head of one of Weegee's Goombas.

"Ow... what th-" the Goomba muttered. Lucario appeared right behind the chestnut-like mushroom and grabbed them before using the move Force Palm to send them flying off to Weegee and Santa.

"Weegee, I should've known you could and would stoop as low as to try and hurt Santa!" Lucario roared, his eyes blood red. "And I'll make absolute certain you and all your allies will fail at causing any more pain to him!"

"Pfft, drama queen," another Goomba quietly remarked from a fair distance away. Lucario instantly made it over to them by using Extreme Speed and punted them the opposite way from where Weegee and Santa were fighting. Once the Goomba was out of sight, Lucario went on a Goomba attacking spree, taking down every Goomba he came across with a single punch, kick, or stomp. During his attacking spree, he zipped by Snake, who kept chucking grenades to fend off the incoming Fodder and Ham-mer robots... at least until a Monsoon bot managed to strike him from above with a bolt of lighting. However, Anna managed to snipe the Monsoon with a single arrow, sending it flying down before exploding.

"Us perverts have to watch each other's backs, right Snake?" Anna said.

"Anna, for the love of Santa, can you please not say such things, especially now?" Snake replied as he got back up.

"Hmm... looks like only that many robots just isn't cutting it," Plankton muttered from within the Malleo-esque ship. "Oh well, you know what they say. The more the merrier!"

**XxXx**

~Dark Colosseum stops~

Inside the Death Egg, which had red and gold tinsel covered all over it, Dr. Eggman was sitting in his main computer room, when he suddenly stood up, shaking with rage.

"Someone stole it..." the mad Eggman growled as Metal Sonic came in.

"Stole what? Your last brain cell?" the blue robot sarcastically asked.

"They stole... my LINE!"

"What," was all Metal Sonic had to or even could say before Eggman grabbed him, ran all the way to the Egg Mobile, shoved the Sonic copy into his special, childish seat, got himself in, and flew out the Death Egg in seconds.

**XxXx**

~Planet Namek from Dragon Ball FighterZ starts to play~

Back at the North Pole, Plankton unleashed more Fodder and Monsoon bots, as well as a huge group of G-Love robots. Many of the G-Loves grouped together to form the shape of a hand the same size of Crazy Hand. The G-Love hand curled up into a fist and charged through both the Smashers and many Goomba goons, heading right for Crazy himself. Crazy managed to notice the other "hand" just in time to dodge the incoming fist.

"I gotta hand it to you, that's not half bad of an impersonation you guys are pulling off there," Crazy said as the G-Loves turned around. "But let's see if you heckers can fare well in battle was well as you guys can massage feet, squeeze lemons, and pull off delightful hand puppet shows!" The two hands flew up in the cloudy sky before punching each other multiple times, with each punch ending in them just bouncing off of each other. The two hands tried to karate chop each other, only for the two to just keep pushing against the other. However, Crazy eventually overpowered the G-Love hand, separating all of the floating robots and even destroying a few of them. One of the G-Loves managed to sneak above Crazy and used its spinning attack to smash the insane hand back to the snowy ground. "Weird. I feel like I should be in more pain from crashing into the ground."

"That's because the snow is snowier than before," a Snow Golem said before a G-Love spun right beneath the Snow Golem's Jack O' Lantern encased head, decapitating the poor creature.

~Planet Namek stops as At Rest by Kevin Macleod starts~

Time seemed to slow down as the Snow Golem's head slipped off its body and fell to the snowy snow, all while the words "R.I.P. Snow Golem 2011 - 2018" appeared on the "screen".

~At Rest stops as Planet Namek starts again~

Once the Snow Golem's head fell down, Crazy angrily grabbed and crushed the floating robot, unaware of the large group of Plankton's various robots heading for him. Thankfully for the giant hand, Falco arrived to his side, riding a traitorous G-Love while holding a sack full of bread.

"Let's do this, new buddy!" Falco said to the special G-Love before it started spinning around at ridiculous speeds. "Merry Christmas, ya filthy robots!" Falco started chucking loaves of bread, though most barely made it far from himself. One however barely managed to bonk a Fodder on the head... which resulted in a large explosion, sending most of the robots flying away... but not without doing the same to Falco, Crazy, and the traitorous G-Love. All three of them crashed right next to Malleo, Kizuna, and the two Murkrow. Meanwhile, just on a small hill overlooking the fight were MissingNo. and a Xatu, staring at the fading explosion.

"I told you things were going to be chaotic here," Xatu said.

"L̡lkh̀. Hl̨ii̵b҉," MissingNo. "said".

"Let's leave and wait until next year."

"B͟v҉h. ͞Ovg̷'h," the glitch "replied" before they started trekking back from where they came. Back at the fight, Sonic and Shadow ran past the buried idiots and started destroying more of Plankton's robots.

"This sure is nostalgic..." Shadow muttered, using a Homing Attack to bust open a Ham-mer.

"Because it's just like our usual robot busting job?" Sonic asked, rolling right through a Fodder.

"No," Fat Mario replied, appearing out of thin air alongside Gay Luigi.

"Yeah, it's something you wouldn't get, and won't get until next year at best," Gay Luigi added. The two CD-I brothers charged ahead, with King Harkinian, Gwonam, CD-I Link, and CD-I Zelda arriving on Gwonam's magic carpet.

"Hmm. It appears we're a bit late to the party," Harkinian muttered as the four got off the carpet.

"As am I!" CD-I Ganon exclaimed, appearing right before the quartet's eyes.

"Oh hey, it's the lazy idiot whomst has less talent than his talentless lackies!" CD-I Link taunted.

"YOU DARE MAKE THAT INSULT AGAIN?! YOU MUST DIE... AND THEN GET REVIVED ONLY TO DIE AGAIN!" the king of meme evil roared. He shot lightning bolts from the tips of his fingers that nearly struck CD-I Link and CD-I Zelda, and would have had Gwonam not tackled them out of the way.

"We've had enough of you, Ganon!" Harkinian growled while pulling out his Dinner Blaster DX. He fired a large cheeseburger out of the deadly weapon, but CD-I Ganon easily evaded it.

"Shut up, you little shit!" CD-I Ganon cursed. Dark Pit, who was holding the severed head of a Fodder, heard the CD-I demon's curse.

"Whoever just told me to shut up, fuck you!" Dark Pit roared before the large cheeseburger smashed into his abdomen. Dark Pit screamed as he flew backwards and eventually slammed right in front of Santa's workshop. The edgy angel couldn't get up, allowing dozens of Fodder to start whacking him with their electrical sticks. "FUCK! Someone fucking help me!"

"Did you hear something, old buddies of mine?" Crazy asked Falco, the two of them fending off more of Plankton's robots alongside Wario, Waluigi, and the traitorous G-Love.

"No, and even if we did, it'd be coming from some stupid loser who doesn't deserve it," Wario replied, shooting down a Monsoon with the Dinner Blaster.

"What if it was Malleo, and what if he was over there?" Falco questioned, pointing over to the buried Malleo and Kizuna... before the five actually looked over there and gasped.

"Don't worry Malleo! We'll save you!" Waluigi hollered. He and Wario ran towards them, dodging Fodders, Ham-mers, G-Loves, and even a flying, T-Posing Hugh Neutron. Wario eventually tripped and started rolling ahead, nearly instantly becoming a snow ball and rolling over Goombas, Fodders, and Toad before he rolled over Malleo, burying him even further into the ground. "NO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wario also screamed once he got freed from his snowball prison and stopped right by Waluigi.

"I'm actually quite fine! Thanks for screaming though!" Malleo stated as Toad yanked Kizuna out of the snow and lifted her over his head.

"So long, artificial intelligence!" Toad yelled. The mushroom man threw Kizuna towards the fight, a fire instantly swarmed around her.

"Ah... th-this f-feels so nice..." Ai stuttered, zipping past Anna, who was running off with all of Fortran's coins. Kizuna then crashed into the Wily Machine 7 before the two Murkrow did the same, knocking the machine down.

"WHY MUST ALL OF MY MACHINES BE RUINED TODAY?!" Wily screamed. Kizuna and the two Murkrow ran back to Master Hand's bus, still finding Wario and Waluigi screaming next to Malleo's hole.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! HE SAID HE'S FINE!" Toad roared.

"But I'm not fine with your screaming," the meme said. Wario and Waluigi stopped screaming and instead glared right into Toad's eyes.

"We'll dig h-him right up for ya!" one of the Murkrow said with shovels in their wings.

"Great! And so will Toad!" Wario replied.

"No I wo-" Toad tried to say before Waluigi shoved a shovel into the mushroom man's mouth.

"And I will fight from the mountains!" Kizuna stated. She ran up the closest snowy peak before pulling out a sniper rifle.

"And we'll go get that Weegee!" Wario and Waluigi both exclaimed, running back into the warzone.

~Planet Namek stops again~

"... Now I'm just all alone," Hector complained, still stuck in the deep snow.

~Unstable World... For Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 starts to play~

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were rapidly approaching the fight, heading for the ground.

"Whoever stole my line, I just want to let you know right now that YOUR DAYS ARE NUM-" Eggman roared...

~Unstable World... For Crazy Gadget stops~

... before the Egg Mobile crashed into the deep snow right next to Hector. Seconds after the crash, Eggman and Metal Sonic poked their heads through.

"Nevermind, I'm not alone again!" Hector cheered.

"My fingers are numb," Eggman complained.

"Same," Hector replied.

~Big Blue from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts to play~

"Fuck you!" Kizuna cursed before sniping a Goomba. "Fuck you!" This time, delivering a headshot to a Fodder robot. "Fuck you all!" Kizuna started going on a sniping spree, firing one shot right after another in seconds.

"Yeah, fuck all of you!" Dark Pit cursed, still being beaten by Fodders and even Chibi Natsuki. That's when one of Kizuna's bullets managed to miss all of the Fodders on top of Dark Pit and managed to strike him in the leg. "FUCK! MY LEG!"

"I feel your pain," Fred the fish remarked as SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and many other Bikini Bottomites arrived. Sandy caught a G-Love with her lasso and swung the robot around, having it crash into several Goombas and Plankton's robots.

"Are ya ready, SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"I'm ready!" the sponge answered, wearing his karate gear. Sandy let go of her lasso, letting it and the G-Love fly to SpongeBob. The sponge was about to karate chop the G-Love, but instead the robot slammed into SpongeBob, knocking him backwards into a Ham-mer, who fell on top of another Ham-mer, who did the same to yet another Ham-mer.

"Why're so many people suddenly showing up?" Duck Hunt Dog questioned before Snorlax fell from the sky and crushed Snake. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi zoomed through the intense fight, bouncing off of Goomba's heads and dodging Elec Man's lightning bolts before Cupid fired a mechanical arrow from his armor, with the arrow piercing Elec Man right in the ass. The two dimwits even managed to slid underneath a giant, red laser beam from Rudolph's nose that he used to vaporize a large group of Ham-mers. Lucario raced up in between the two brothers as they escaped most of the chaos.

"Wario! Waluigi! Grab my hands!" the Aura Pokémon demanded.

"No way, flea b-" Wario managed to reply. Lucario grabbed onto Wario and Waluigi's hands anyway before using Extreme Speed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two brothers screamed. Lucario kept running ahead, surrounded in a blue aura and speeding past Sonic, Shadow, and a lone Fodder that the two hedgehogs were chasing before leaving the rest of the fight far behind them. Only a few seconds later, Weegee and Santa came into view, both of them trying to cut each other with an axe and a candy cane cutlass respectively.

_"I'm surprised fat man here is anywhere near this powerful! Outside of Wario's determination bullshit, I don't think I've ever dealt with this much power! He might even be stronger than a determined Wario!"_ Weegee thought to himself. Lucario then jumped into the sky and threw Waluigi down at the evil meme. While Weegee managed to dodge Waluigi, he couldn't do they same when Lucario threw Wario down on top of him. As Weegee threw Wario off of him, Lucario landed back down.

"I knew you were going to ruin Christmas eventually. I just knew your sick heart would demand that you would do that. But you had to ruin it by attacking Santa of all people! And for that, all I want for Chirstmas is for you to finally be stopped, for once and for all, YOU MONSTER!" Lucario roared.

"Ugh, of course he had to ruin Christmas by referencing that stupid, annoying, and overused song," Natsuki remarked from a fair distance away. She raced all the way to Lucario, ready to punch him with her spiky boxing gloves, but Lucario punched her in the gut first. Lucario followed up by delivering a flurry of weaker punches, kicking her up into the air, and sending her flying ahead with Force Palm. By the time Lucario came back down, Weegee and Santa started fighting again, and Wood Man, Cut Man, and Shadow Man had surrounded the Aura Pokémon.

"You two better help Santa take Weegee down while I deal with these three!" Lucario told Wario and Waluigi.

"Waa, on it!" Waluigi replied. The two brothers ran over to Weegee and Santa, with Wario aiming the Dinner Blaster along the way. Wario eventually shot out a plate of burning spaghetti, only for Weegee to dodge it by teleporting. The powerful meme reappeared behind Wario and punted him away. Waluigi retaliated by smacking Weegee with his tennis racket, distracting the meme long enough for Santa to grab the evil meme and toss him up high. Both Waluigi and Santa jumped up and started kicking Weegee in the air, only stopping once Wario returned and struck Weegee from beneath with his Corkscrew move. Weegee was sent flying up even higher, so Santa tossed Wario up even higher than Weegee.

"Have a rotten Christmas!" Wario told Weegee before he punched the meme right in the gut. The two fell downwards while Wario made sure his fist kept pushing Weegee downward. However, Weegee teleported to the top of a nearby peak one second before Wario's fist shattered the frozen ground beneath him.

"Did I ever tell you idiots I managed to create another one of my Weegee Blasters?" the meme maniac asked. Two replicas of his head appeared behind him and flew after Wario and Waluigi. The two brothers managed to dodge all of the laser beams, with Sans watching from afar. With Wario and Waluigi distracted, Weegee turned back to Santa and fired both of his hands from his arms like rockets. While Santa slid out of the way of the first punch Weegee's hands attempted, the other hand punched Santa in the back. The two hands consecutively punched the jolly fellow until one of them pulled Weegee's axe out of thin air.

~Big Blue stops~

The hand swung the axe down towards Santa's neck, stopping before it could make contact with his skin.

"Happy holidays, you fat bastard," Weegee cursed. The axe then swung down to Santa's neck... only for the metal blade to shatter as soon as it did. "What?! The?! Hell?!"

~Temporal Pinnacle from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

"What? Did you really think you could kill me that easily? Or at all?" Santa scoffed as Weegee's hands returned to his arms.

"So... you have that determination bullshit, just like Wario," the meme replied.

"No no, not determined. Just immortal. I've been in this multiverse for eons. Far longer than you ever been."

"As if someone such as yourself is immortal! I can... and will end your life today!"

"Hmph... do you really need more proof that I'm not the immortal being you insist I am? Fine then..."

~Temporal Pinnacle stops~

"I just hope you realize that you're in for an even worse holiday now, you scrooge," Santa uttered, unleashing a quick, blue aura that reached into the sky. Not too far away, the Delibird that attacked Wily spotted the aura before it vanished and started T-Posing on over.

~Divine Hate (Battle 2) from Devil May Cry 3 starts to play~

Weegee charged ahead, while Santa just stood in place. Once Weegee was about to headbutt the jolly fellow, Santa sent a lightning fast punch into the meme's face and followed up with an equally quick flurry of punches, kicks, and karate chops. Santa then threw Weegee into the air with an uppercut, teleported above the evil meme, and froze his own hand in ice before backhanding Weegee with the frozen fist. Weegee fell back diagonally downward, but quickly got back up.

"Impressive... you're probably the strongest foe I've fought in such a long time. But enough games. It's time for your punishment!" Weegee yelled. An aura shaped and colored like a rose appeared around Weegee before nearly instantly vanishing. The evil meme started charging up a laser beam from his eyes. "Say your farewells, "immortal" scum!"

"How about no," Santa calmly responded. The jolly man started charging up his own attack just like how Lucario charged up Aura Sphere. The two attacks finished charging at the same, both causing a small flash of light.

"WEE-GEE!" the evil meme exclaimed before firing his largest laser beam yet.

"KamehameHO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Santa roared, unleashing an equally large beam of ice. Santa's beam overpowered Weegee's as soon as the two collided, forcing the meme to teleport away.

~Divine Hate (Battle 2) stops~

"Oh boy, it sure is a nice day here at the North Pole," Goku said, just standing while snow slowly buried him. That's when Santa's ice beam blasted him, freezing him and sending him flying off into lands unknown.

~Divine Hate (Battle 2) starts again~

"How much more power does this fat ass have?!" Weegee demanded to know while reappearing on the closest frozen peak. Santa appeared behind him, his eyes glowing blue.

"Consider that attack a warning of what might come," Santa whispered before knocking Weegee away far away from the peak. "So stop testing my patience and leave this place!" Meanwhile, the two Weegee Blasters kept firing at the Wario Bros., slowly forcing them back to where the rest of the two armies were still brawling.

"I don't think we can hold them off for much longer!" Duck Hunt Dog cried out, fending off the growing group of robots alongside Snake, Lucina, Yoshi, Crash Bandicoot, and Berkut.

"LIES! We can, will, and must defeat them! For Santa!" Berkut yelled while impaling a Ham-mer with his Kriemhild. As the battle continued, one of the Goombas noticed something off.

"Hey, who are those guys o-" the Goomba said.

"OVER THERE!" Gay Luigi finished, pointing the opposite way from Santa and Weegee's scuffle.

~Battle 2 stops again~

Literally everyone stopped fighting to look where Gay Luigi was pointing. There stood the Delibird group, as well as the Snow Golems Wario, Waluigi, and Anna passed during their avalanche experience earlier. The Snow Golems glanced over to their beheaded brother while Wily started sweating up a storm.

"They did it," Falco said after the traitorous G-Love flew into Santa's workshop. The living Snow Golems stared into the souls of all of Weegee's forces, resulting in nearly all of them sweating just like Wily.

~Battle! Kanto Gym Leader from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts to play~

"ATTACK!" one of the Snow Golems roared, a tear shedding from his Jack O' Lantern mask. The Delibird T-Posed ahead while the Snow Golems chucked snowballs at Weegee's forces.

"Your snowballs won't be enough to stop us!" the already repaired Air Man taunted right before a wild Delibird appeared in front of him. "Oh, hello there little b-" Then the Delibird used Present, ramming a red and green box into the robot's fan. Air Man exploded into many pieces, scaring the remaining nearby Robot Masters and Wily himself. Wily crawled away as fast as he could while his robot minions followed him over to the Malleo ship, where a ladder leading into the ship awaited them.

"Ya darn cowards! Haven't you ever been in a war before?" Fortran asked. That's when a group of Delibird gathered around him. "Oh hello there!" Fortran said in Shrek's voice before he got bombarded with Present explosions.

"Sweet Neptune!" one of the Fodder's exclaimed. One Delibird landed in front of the Fodder and used Present on it, only for the present the Delibird tossed to actually heal the robot. "Oh! Why thank you!" Suddenly, another Delibird appeared behind the Fodder and shot the robot in the head with a pistol. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were still running from the Weegee Blasters.

"Stupid losers! Quit bothering us and go stare into a mirror until you both stop existing!" Wario demanded. Some of the Snow Golems approached and started tossing snowballs at the Weegee Blasters, slowing them down.

"Waa! Just what I needed!" Waluigi said. He jumped up and smacked one of the Weegee Blasters from the side, which knocked it into the other Weegee Blaster. Both blasters fell into Wario's hands, with spirals where their eyes were.

"Waa-haa-haa! Let's go beat that stupid meme up real good!" Wario cackled. By this point, most of Weegee's remaining forces were trying to climb up the ladder into the Malleo ship, but Wily brought the ladder back inside and started flying off. Those left on the ground were then trampled by all of Santa's forces as they made their way to Weegee. Even Malleo was finally dug out by the Murkrow and ran after his allies.

~Battle! Kanto Gym Leader stops as Wallpaper by Kevin Macleod starts~

"Those bastards are so lucky, getting to kill all those people like that," Ridley complained while elves massaged his feet and shoulders before one elf brought a large tray of meat to him.

~Wallpaper stops as Battle! Kanto Gym Leader starts again~

Back with Lucario, he had taken down Wood Man and Shadow Man, with only Cut Man and Natsuki standing before him.

"I hope you're ready to face the wrath of Kung-Fu Cut Ma-" Cut Man exclaimed before Lucario ripped the scissors off the Robot Master's head and cut Cut Man's own head off with them. Natsuki just stared at Lucario with the most disturbed face she could possibly make.

"You shouldn't have messed with Santa," Lucario growled. The Aura Pokémon then noticed the rest of his allies charging ahead and smiled a wicked smile. Natsuki ran for the nearest snowy peak before gliding onto the Malleo ship as it passed by. "Oh yes... Weegee's hour of reckoning has arrived!"

"What was that, flea bag?" Weegee asked. Weegee spotted the army headed for him, but only got small glimpses as he tried to dodge Santa's attacks. "Hey, buzz off, fucker!"

~Battle! Kanto Gym Leader stops again~

Weegee managed to teleport back to the top of the peak and got a better look at the opposing army. _"Oh great. Looks like a good amount of those asses managed to break through all those Goombas and ro-"_ Weegee thought before noticing Wario carrying the Weegee Blasters. _"Uh... why does Wario have my Blasters in his disgusting hands?"_ The evil meme then finally took note of the fact that the very same Snorlax that beat him two years ago was not only in the crowd, but among those leading the charge. One of the very few things he genuinely feared. "NO! NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT BASTARD! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Which one's he talking about and why is he so scared of whoever he's scared of?" Incineroar asked Duck Hunt Dog.

"We'll explain that to you eventually," the dog calmly answered. Weegee teleported inside the Malleo ship, appearing right next to Wily.

"STEP ON IT, THEY HAVE THAT FAT MANIAC ON THEIR SIDE!" Weegee demanded.

"But they always have Wario on their side," Plankton replied.

"I thought the guy who looked exactly like Weegee but not as stiff was the fat maniac," Elec Man commented, rubbing his own sore butt.

"No, that one's just a whiny bitch," Weegee calmly answered. "BUT WHO CARES, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Wily floored it and the Malleo ship speed off.

~Victory! Gym Leader from Pokémon: Gold/ Silver starts to play~

"WE DID IT! WE SAVED CHRISTMAS!" Lucario squealed. Everyone started cheering, but Wario and Waluigi hastily made it through the cheering crowd.

"Don't forget your stupid blasters, punk!" Wario yelled, chucking the Weegee Blasters all the way to the ship. The blasters managed to break through the back window and knock Elec Man down to the floor.

"Don't forget your fruit cake either!" Waluigi added. The lanky pest aimed the Dinner Blaster and fired a golden fruit cake at the ship, blowing off a good part of the backside. Many of Weegee's allies started screaming, but the ship still managed to fly away safely.

~Victory! Gym Leader stops~

"OK, that was just too far, my dudes," Malleo complained.

"It wasn't far enough!" Lucario argued.

"T-to think all of this happened because Santa never gave Malleo any presents..." the barely conscious Wood Man muttered, still laying in the snow.

"Wait, what?" Malleo asked.

"Ho-ho-oh! I never realized anyone by the name of Malleo existed!" Santa pointed out.

"How? I thought you knew if everyone was naughty or nice," Duck Hunt Dog replied.

"Oh no, I'm not the one who does any spying," the jolly man said. "No, Master Hand tells me all that info."

"That's one Internet leak about Santa proven correct! I knew we could trust that Xok666 guy!" Wario said, high-fiving Waluigi, Falco, and Crazy.

"Wario, you insisted that guy was fake during the whole trip he-" Snake responded before Wario and Waluigi covered the soldier's lips.

"Well, even though that Weegee was pathetic enough to attack us all over that mistake, I suppose I should deliver gifts to this Malleo person for now on," Santa said.

"I'm that Malleo person, Mr. Santa Claus!" the joyful meme stated.

"Ho-ho-ho! Then I suppose I should give you your gifts right now!" Santa then pulled out a copy of Despacito and, far more importantly, a copy of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Maximum Overdrive Edition Featuring Pingaschu for the Wii U. Malleo and Kizuna screamed with joy as they took the gifts. "But I think it's time for you all to head home! It won't be much longer until I head out and hand out the gi-" Suddenly, everyone, including the beaten Wood Man and Shadow Man raced back to the vehicles and took off in a flash. Even Eggman managed to get the Death Egg out of the snow and into the air, leaving Hector alone for good.

"Oh-ho-oh god, not again," Hector complained.

**DECEMBER 25th, 2018**

**CHRISTMAS**

Snow fell from the dark skies, burying all of the frowning and smiley flowers at Weegee's Island. Within the throne room, Malleo and Kizuna were playing their new game, with Weegee watching.

"Well, I guess that Santa guy isn't bad enough to kill after all," the evil meme said.

"You still won't be getting any gifts yourself if we still keep acting like a big fat meanie though!" Malleo pointed out.

"And I don't care about that. I only cared about the only thing that mattered."

**XxXx**

~Jingle Bell Swing by Ib Glindemann starts to play~

Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Crazy, Anna, Zigzagoon, and Agent Four were dancing around the Christmas tree, screeching randomly stuff while waving their boxed gifts into the air.

"Lucario, why aren't you yelling at those idiots for their screeches?!" Snake yelled as he found Lucario happily sipped some hot chocolate.

"They helped me beat up an edgy brat, and even tried to give an even edgier megalomaniac what he deserves. They deserve the chance to yell this one time," the Pokémon answered. Snake glared at Lucario as he put in earplugs before marching to bed.

**XxXx**

Eggman, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, and Tails Doll were in the Death Egg, sitting around Metal Sonic as he angrily opened up his thirtieth gift so far, which was a teddy bear that said "I love you" on the back. Eggman happily laughed, Mecha Sonic and the other robots just stared at all the presents, and an Egg Pawn rushed in with thirty more.

**XxXx**

MissingNo. and the Kabutops and Aerodactyl skeletons were in one of Smashtopolis's alleyways, handing each other gifts in front of Xatu, who had her wings spread out and Christmas decor all over her body. Meanwhile, behind Xatu were Sanic, Teals, Berkut, and the ghosts of Fawful and Cackletta. Berkut was chugging eggnog while the others cheered him on... until a giant present crushed Sanic, resulting in Teals laughing at the blue memehog's suffering. High in the skies above them was Santa and one of his elves in his no-reindeer sleigh.

"Merry Christmas to each and every one of you!" the fat god said to the "screen" before flying off in the distance. "Ho! Ho! Ho! ... Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be done delivering gifts already. Oh dear."


End file.
